


Between Heaven & Hell

by hongsenpai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Grim Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsenpai/pseuds/hongsenpai
Summary: Things are falling apart for him (or Wonwoo wants to fix and return everything to places where they supposed to be.)Things are going smoothly for her (or Soonyoung was getting ready for the Revolution.)





	Between Heaven & Hell

_ "I'm believing a false hope, I'm holding on a rotten dream,"  
_

_ "I'm so sorry but who are you?" _

_ Of wronged destiny. _

***

_ Are you ready for the perfect storm? _

Wonwoo looks down on the street, watching humans moving to places, one by one. Hansol crouches and sits on the edge of the building, assisting Wonwoo on his mission. Wonwoo looks again and oversees the accident on the left junction which leads to the death of a group of passengers on the bus. He sees a group of Grim Reapers are waiting faithfully at the junction, waiting for the bus to come.

“A selfish human, a reckless mother, a group of innocent people. It always that kind of pattern.” Hansol laughs and stretches his fingers which he painted black last week. “But seriously, hyung. What are we waiting for?”

“A white tigress to come,”

Hansol senses a portal was opened at the end of the road, he notices another pair of Grim Reapers walked out from the blue circle, while the group of Grim Reapers bowed to their stomach to the pair. He remembers one of them is Seungkwan, the second of Fate Siblings, but he couldn’t remember the woman’s identity.

“All hail, my tigress is here,”

***

“Soonyoung-nim, Seungkwan-nim. We are on the service today,” The group bowed when Seungkwan and Soonyoung approached the group. There are seven Reapers, wearing black hanboks and black hats. The younger the Reaper, the larger the hats used. The older Reapers use smaller hats as the older Reapers gained own power with their promotions. _Less protection is needed for camouflages_, Soonyoung said. Seungkwan counts and writes the number of the Reapers on duty in his ledger before nudging Soonyoung to brief the group.

“Thank you for the hard work, my teammates. I’ve been alerted with unusual incidents while assisting and I hope you will take care of yourselves, the Souls, and your teammates,”

“Yes, Soonyoung-nim,” 

“I will stay and observe the work today with my brother Seungkwan, please don’t mind us,” Both Seungkwan and Soonyoung removed their glamours, revealing themselves to the humans and walked to the bus stop. Both of them blend in with humans and wait for the bus to arrive.

It used to be scary. Collecting souls used to be scary to them, but years of handling and sending souls to both Upperworld and Underworld, Soonyoung and Seungkwan have become brave. Soonyoung used to cry when she had to check up a headless soul, she didn’t know what to do back then. But having Seungkwan, she drew strength from his company, and she would thank him for staying with her.

“Noona.” Seungkwan pats her knees, urging her to look at the Reapers. A pair of black wings appears behind the group and all of the Reapers become restless. There are two men, both in black attires, full of tattoos, black haired and appear soulless. The winged man winked at Soonyoung before capturing all Reapers with his whip. Some of them tried to escape when another man appears with a sword in his hand, he catches the nearest Reapers and put his sword on their necks.

“The hell’s going on?! Seungkwan, I’ll leave the Souls in your hands!” Soonyoung snapped her fingers and called her glamours. Her tigers appear when she teleports herself, the animals surrounded the Reapers and the intruders. All of the reapers couldn’t escape from the whip and struggled to stay still.

“Who are you and why are you capturing the Reapers?” Soonyoung screamed with her hands grabbing her sword from her behind.

“Hello, Soonyoung,” The fox-eyed man smiled at her, while the winged man nods at her when they meet in the eyes. “Who’s the heck are you? Why are you interfering our work?” says Soonyoung, in pointing her sword towards the winged man.

“You’re beautiful as always,”_ The heck?_ The man chuckled when Soonyoung’s eyebrows deepened, she’s not buying any flattery, and she’s willing to fight with them.

“Answer my question, emo boys. I don’t care who you are and I don’t mind to snap both of you into halves,” Their eyes glow in red before the ground disappear, swallowing all of the Reapers. Soonyoung notices the stench of the Underworld, she immediately calls for her wings and escaped from the hole.

"_See ya later, love._"

She watches the ground close before her and screamed.


End file.
